


The Court Of Lord Jung

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, First Time Bottoming, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Vampires, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, but not really, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Now, there was only one problem, one reason why Doyoung had to keep telling himself he was actually this good person, and didn’t just live his life in the understanding he was:Doyoung wasn’t actually a good person. Because he lusted after his Lord.





	The Court Of Lord Jung

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> Dojae was requested by jaehyunizer, I hope you enjoy it ^^;

#####

Doyoung was a good person.

He had always listened to his parents, he had studied hard during his youth, he had completed his degree far away from home, in the city where the best university on the continent was, and he worked a reputable job as Lord Jung’s advisor, which mean he was basically in charge of everything the Lord wasn’t doing himself.

He made sure Lord Jung’s parties were splendid and decadent, each more outrageous than the last, he kept the man from blowing all his money for luxury items he didn’t need, and he assured fair working conditions for the many servants the castle employed.

Never mind he also advised external decisions, diplomatic acts, and how to entertain the countless business relationships.

Yes, he was a good person.

Now, there was only one problem, one reason why he had to keep telling himself he was actually this good person, and didn’t just live his life in the understanding he was.

“Lord Jung, I do believe this is not the appropriate time, nor place, to get on it with a whore.” Doyoung tried not to look at the young man, with the red scarf around his shoulders giving his profession away, who was comfortably nested between his boss’s legs, thoroughly making work of his hard dick.

Jealousy burnt in his stomach, hot and ugly, and he sneaked a glance, that was definitely too long to be justifiable as an accidental one, at the swollen cock on full display.

“And a man on top! Don’t you think the servants are already gossiping? The priest asked me more times than I’m comfortable remembering if you were on the road of a sinner.” he added, keeping his voice hard. He knew he had no right to judge Jaehyun for his doings, no, not if he was the one wanting to do all these things to him.

Which was the problem: Doyoung wasn’t a good person. Because he lusted after his Lord.

“Don’t stop.” Lord Jung ordered the whore on the ground, who had slowed his movements. The boy seemed unsure about Doyoung still glaring at him, but he did as asked. “Oh yes. Ah, Doie, I don’t believe in hell, so it’s wh-ah-whatever. Can you - urgh yes - can you close the door on your way out?”

Doyoung took a deep breath, turned on his heel, and marched out the door, slamming it after himself to contain the low moans in the sitting room.

He shuddered, as he tried to push the image of Jaehyun’s flushed face from his memory, but it didn’t change the fact that his dick was aching in his trousers. Oh, he wanted to be the one between Jaehyun’s legs so badly.

But he couldn’t be.

 

+++

 

Making sure the castle was always stocked up with goods, such as wine, was only one of many duties Doyoung had to fulfil. The wine cellar wasn’t a nice place, not one he liked spending his time in. The ceiling was so low he had to bend over the entire time, and the scent of old wine lingered in the air. It should be nice, but it wasn’t, the mixture too wild to be pleasant.

“Your ass looks amazing, you should always walk like this.”

Doyoung hissed and turned, the flame on his torch flickering from the movement. “Lord Jung, I don’t believe it’s appropriate to compliment other men’s behinds.”

“Have you seen your ass when you’re bent forwards? Not complimenting would be the truly inappropriate way to go about it.” Jaehyun licked his lips and then flashed him one of his trademark smiles, showing his deep dimples.

Doyoung huffed and turned his attention back to the wine barrels.

“If you’re not going to be of any help, I can do this on my own.”

“I am going to be helpful!”

“Staring at my behind isn’t being helpful.” Doyoung knew his face was burning, but he tried to play it off as he pushed the torch into a holder on the wall and produced a notepad from his jacket. “Not to mention you have a wife you should be complimenting. And also laying with at night, just as a side note.” He gave Jaehyun a pointed look and flipped to the page he had finished his last inventory count of the wine on.

“I told you before, she likes me just as little as I like her, and we both mutually agreed to leave each other to fuck with the people we actually feel attracted to, rather than each other.” Doyoung angrily crossed out the Southern red he knew had been emptied during the last sitting with the village officials.  “If that is what kept you back, don’t worry about it, we can have all the fun we want, she won’t be mad with you.” Jaehyun’s breath ghosted over his neck, and his hand was suddenly on Doyoung’s waist.

It was too much. The temptation was too strong, but he knew he couldn’t give in to it, no matter how much he wanted to. He grabbed the hand on his waist, and turned in a smooth motion, pinning his Lord to the cellar wall.

He didn’t miss the gasp from the other, and he felt his skin prickle where he was holding onto Jaehyun’s hand, but he ignored it and used the rush it was giving him to get the words out he wanted to say.

“You need someone to put you in your place, Lord Jung. Now, since you’re no help here, kindly leave me to doing my actual job and play with your whores, will you?”

There was a moment of silence, before Jaehyun nodded, face turned to the stonewall.

“Good.” Doyoung let go and stepped back, already missing the proximity. Jaehyun didn’t even voice another complaint, he didn’t look back, he just scrambled off the wall and out of the door, his steps echoing from where he was stumbling up the stairs.

Doyoung took a shaky breath and grabbed the notepad tighter. Jaehyun smelt of expensive cologne. He had known that, he was the one making sure he never ran out of it, but the memory of how potent it had been when he had been so close made his dick throb. Maybe he should have a glass of the wine down here, to make this easier.

 

+++

 

The Jung estate and the land belonging to it were huge, so huge three villages were located on it, as well as vast forests, fields, and lakes. It made them rich and allowed for the comfortable life Jaehyun was living. The rulers of the lands bordering on it were more or less friends with Jaehyun, but at the very least, they were on friendly terms. It made for a far better night’s sleep, when there was no brooding conflict you had to worry over.

The only… peculiar, maybe slightly worrisome, neighbour, was the one in the North, behind the darkest and thickest forest. The one without a family name, without a wife, without heirs, living in a huge, dark castle, even bigger than the Jung one.

Doyoung had grown up in the village. He knew of the stories people told each other as to why the Lord hardly ever showed his face, why there was no wife, no children, and why it seemed like he hadn’t aged since even the great-grandparents of the village children had been little.

“Lord Johnny, what a pleasure.” Doyoung smiled at the man in front of the door, but he couldn’t keep his heart from picking up its pace.

“Pleasure is all mine, hope you don’t mind I brought some company.” The Lord smiled, gesturing to the beautiful young man that clung to his arm. His hair was soft pink, and his shirt was unbuttoned so low his chest was on full display. Doyoung couldn’t even look at him without feeling heat rise to his cheeks, but there was no red scarf, so he seemed to enjoy dressing this way for his personal entertainment and had no one to remind him of the decency society called for.

That Lord Johnny would have a man to his side didn’t even seem that scandalous to Doyoung. Because Lord Johnny did whatever he wanted, and people wouldn’t say a single bad word. They didn’t dare to.

If you son or daughter mysteriously went missing, if you saw ghost lights in the forest, or if there were monstrous footprints in your yard that scared you to even leave the house past sun-down, you went to see Lord Johnny, with offerings. But you should never speak ill of him, because if you did, you were the one that’d be haunted next.

“Of course not, this way, please.” Doyoung gestured down the hall and Johnny nodded, finally dropping the overly polite smile, which had put mysteriously long and sharp canines on display.

Johnny was a vampire, so the people said, and his court was made up of monstrous creatures from your nightmares.

During his time in the city, far away from the sharp teeth, the odd eyes, and the inexplicit behaviour the Lord and his court displayed, Doyoung had once started to think these stories were fairy tales to scare children.

After moving back, and after coming in touch with the man and his underlings on a regular basis, Doyoung no longer had any doubt there was something dark and dangerous going on.

“Ah! Johnny!” Jaehyun stood from where he had sat on the armchair, brilliant smile on his face. “How nice of you to make time for me.”

He crossed the room and hugged the other Lord in greeting. The pretty creature to his side hissed and Doyoung startled in his spot, just like the girl holding the tea. It sounded like the sound a snake made, rather than a human.

“Taeyong, be nice. Jaehyun, this is Taeyong, he was very eager to meet you.” Johnny introduced, and Doyoung decided to leave them to it.

 

+++

 

“Lord Jung, I believe you have a very important dinner you are needed at! This is not the time to do any of… this.” Doyoung snarled, keeping his voice low. Jaehyun looked up through his lashes, cheeks pink and eyes a little glassy.

“Oh, Doie.” Jaehyun made absolutely no move to stop what was happening, but the young man, that had been sucking his dick, looked up from the task at hand (or mouth?) with big eyes, a lot more intimidated, almost terrified. If Doyoung went to tell on him, it could have quite catastrophic consequences. And that was exactly what he was going to play with, no matter how mean that was.

“Master Jeon, what would your father say if he knew what was happening here?”

“Please, don’t tell him, please, please…”

“Doie, don’t be a spoil sport, I was so close.” Jaehyun whined.

“I won’t say anything if you return to the table right now and you… the moment you’re presentable again. You’re the host, have some pride.” Doyoung glared at Jaehyun, ignoring how stunning he looked, how beautiful the expression dropping to desperate was, when the other man hurried to get up, and bowed his head as he pushed past Doyoung.

“You’re… you’re so mean. What about me?” Jaehyun slowly reached down to wrap his fingers around his hard length. Doyoung allowed himself to look for just a fraction of a second, and he didn’t miss how the skin was shiny from saliva, making the tip look impossibly smooth and soft. He wondered what it’d taste like and…

“You can try and reign in those urges, as I told you to.” Doyoung hissed. “Get dressed and get to entertaining your guests!”

“Doie, please.” Jaehyun all but begged now, but Doyoung couldn’t give in. Especially not when people might notice him missing. God knew what conclusion they might jump to!

It didn’t change the fact that he had to hide his half-hard cock for the rest of the night, every glance at Jaehyun making the memory of his fucked-out face return.

Doyoung wanted to do things to him, so, so badly.

And really, if Jaehyun didn’t care… why did he? He didn’t have much of a reputation to lose, he was just his advisor. There was nothing on the line, not like back in university, when the head of the house had caught in and that boy from the Latin class… well.

Maybe he should allow himself a bit of fun?

 

“That was mean.” Jaehyun blocked the door to the back staircase, the one for the servants, which Doyoung belonged with.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s late, go to sleep, my Lord.” Doyoung nonchalantly answered, pretending like he didn’t know exactly what Jaehyun was going at. Like it didn’t excite him to see how much control he had gained with that little act of sending the boy away.

“You do know.” Jaehyun grabbed his collar and pushed him towards the wall, caging him against it. “Why. Why are you always… I try so hard and you just never…” his breath smelt of wine and Doyoung blinked when he saw tears collect in Jaehyun’s eyes. Tears of frustration.

“My Lord, it’s late, you’re clearly drunk, you should go to bed and sleep it off.” Doyoung suggested and easily pried the hand off his jacket.

“I just… okay.” Jaehyun sunk into himself and nodded obediently. He turned and wobbled down the hallway. Doyoung felt inclined to check if he’d be fine, but he worried what Jaehyun might suggest if he ended up in his bedroom.

So, he turned to the staircase once more, and ascended to his own room, where he locked the door to keep anyone prying out.

The fly of his pants easily opened and Doyoung sucked in a sharp breath when his dick finally sprung free, after he had trapped it in the waistband for the whole night to mask the things Jaehyun did to him.

He licked over the palm of his hand and immediately wrapped it around the base, relief shooting through his body and making it tingle. He started to hurriedly drag it up and down the length, pressing down a bit when he reached the base, and twisting a little on the way up.

The evening had left him so worked up, his orgasm came easy when he recalled the pink cheeked, glassy eyed Jaehyun looking up at him. With a soft gasp, he came over his hand.

 

+++

 

Doyoung’s days off were rare and few, but he tried his best not to neglect his family despite his busy job.

“Make sure to always write.”

“Yes, mother.”

“And eat well, don’t have the unhealthy things the city offers.”

“Yes, mother.”

“And remember to dress warm enough, especially in the autumn!”

“Yes, mother.” His cousin looked more and more impatient, as did the train conductor, who kept glancing up at the train station’s big clock. The engine whistled, and a cloud of steam blew over the platform.

“Madam, please, we should have left three minutes ago.” The man asked, looking stressed.

“Yes, of course.” She let go of her son, who took a breath of relief and waved, before finally jumping onto the train, the conductor following right after.

“Goodbye!” the small crowd on the platform started waving tissues and scarfs, as the engine started moving. Jeno leaned from the window and waved, until he was too far to still see them anymore.

Doyoung felt excited for him, didn’t share the tears and worries of the parents that had come to see him off. The city was an adventure, especially for a young man that had grown up in the stiff traditions and rules of the village.

“It’s like it was yesterday that we sent you off.” His mother sighed next to him, drying some tears off the corner of her eyes.

“Well, time passed quickly, didn’t it? Jeno will be back in no time.” Doyoung reassured his aunt.

“I hope. I hope he won’t stray off god’s given way in that unholy city…”

Doyoung just smiled. Oh yes, god’s given way. It was easy to be tempted to leave it.

But you didn’t have to leave the village for temptation to find you.

 

+++

 

“Lord Jung, did you run out of clothing to wear? Should I inform the maids to pull laundry day up?” Doyoung focussed on the list of books, he had been recommended by the local librarian, to add to their collection. He didn’t like half of the authors, so he generously crossed them off.

“No, why?” He caught the Lord stretching over the back of the sofa he was lazing on from the corner of his eye, the muscle that lined his torso shifting with the movement, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Doyoung knew Jaehyun spent a lot of time working on his physique, but that the results were quite as… intriguing was new information.

“In that case, go and wear a shirt, my Lord. What if the maids see? It’s inappropriate.” Never mind his poor self, clinging on to the last straw of his self-control.

Jaehyun muttered something under his breath, and Doyoung signed the order of books off, before pushing it into an envelope and closing it with a seal. “Why are you even here, weren’t there horses that needed to be worked?” Doyoung looked up, and immediately regretted it when his eyes caught on the skin Jaehyun was showing off.

“Well, I was feeling a little… distracted, so I asked the stable master to take care of them for the day.” Jaehyun unashamedly felt himself up. He ran a hand over his shoulder, down his chest and over the hard muscle on his abdomen, and finally palmed his crotch over his trousers, never breaking the stare he gave Doyoung. Not one to back down, Doyoung held it, until Jaehyun finally turned his eyes down and had the decency to blush.

“Distracted, hm?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

“Please, Doie, you know what I want. Give it to me, please?” He pressed down on his dick and started massaging it through the fabric of his clothes, and Doyoung swallowed thickly. Oh yes, he wanted it just as badly, if not more…

He rose off his desk chair and crossed over to where Jaehyun was on the sofa, crawling on top of him and taking his chin to tilt his face up.

“What is it that you want?” he whispered and Jaehyun moaned, closing his eyes and baring his throat to him.

“I want to fuck you.”

Doyoung chuckled and reached down, pushing Jaehyun’s hand aside to replace it with his own. He felt the outline of his hard cock, the one he had seen so many times, had wished to touch so many times, now, finally, in his hand.

“I don’t want you to fuck me, though.” Doyoung lowly answered and slowly dragged his hand up. Jaehyun bucked into the touch and grabbed Doyoung’s arm to ground himself.

“Please, Doie, why not?”

“Because I don’t think you did anything to deserve it. You know what I want, though?” Jaehyun leaned forward with a small whimper “I want to fuck you.” Doyoung accentuated every word as he whispered them right into Jaehyun’s ear. The moan the other let out was nothing short of filthy, and Doyoung pressed down harder on his dick “I told you someone needed to show you your place.”

“Please. Please, Doie, please, do it. Please fuck me, please, oh my god.”

Doyoung chuckled and leaned back to take in the picture that was Jaehyun under him. His eyes were squeezed shut, and head thrown back, which didn’t conceal the flush on his face that stretched over his neck to his chest, rising and falling quickly already.

“Not here.” Doyoung decided, and pulled away, getting off Jaehyun and straightening his jacket out.

Jaehyun snapped back to attention, eyes full of desperation.

“Wha? Why?”

Doyoung raised an eyebrow and looked around the study they were currently in, and Jaehyun seemed to realise the problems at hand, because he scrambled off the sofa, took Doyoung’s hand and dragged him out of the room, through the cold hallways, up two flights of stairs, past a very surprised looking maid, and into his bedroom, where he slammed and locked the door.

Jaehyun was on him within the blink of an eye.

Doyoung’s back hit the door, as Jaehyun found his lips and started kissing him, licking his way into his mouth immediately.

With a push on his shoulder, Doyoung put distance between them, and Jaehyun looked at him with wide eyes.

“What kind of manners are this?” Doyoung asked lowly, like he wasn’t as desperate to kiss Jaehyun as he had proven to be just now.

“But…”

Doyoung walked past Jaehyun without another word. He knew his bedroom, had been here plenty, but it seemed like a different room right now. Just the thought that he’d get Jaehyun on that bed in a moment was changing the whole perspective in his head.

“Doie, please.” Jaehyun grabbed his arm from behind and pulled him against himself. He pressed his hips against Doyoung’s, and he felt the hardness of his dick. Doyoung reached down and palmed him through his trousers, and Jaehyun moaned.

“Where’s your oil?” Doyoung asked, as he massaged the heel of his hand over Jaehyun’s cock.

“P-Pillow. Under it.”

Doyoung nodded and started unbuttoning the fly of Jaehyun’s pants. They easily slipped off his narrows hips and pooled around his ankles. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath and Doyoung swallowed, before he stroked his fingers over the bare length, finally closing them around it and pumping up and down a few times.

Jaehyun immediately moaned louder and bucked up against the touch.

It was like a dream come true to Doyoung. For how long had this been his wish?

He used his free hand to grab Jaehyun’s chin and pulled him closer, until he could finally kiss him. Again, Jaehyun was impatient and immediately licked into his mouth, but Doyoung let him, enjoyed the desperation. He felt the same, but he had a little more control over himself. It was cute to see Jaehyun had no inhibitions, though.

“Get on the bed.” He whispered when they separated. And Jaehyun obeyed. He flopped down on top of the sheets, and immediately pushed himself up a bit, flexing his muscle to show off. His cock laid hard and red against his stomach. Doyoung licked his lips, and then followed to crawl on top of him, not bothering to even loosen his tie.

Jaehyun’s hands ghosted over his front, down until he reached where Doyoung was hard and aching in his own trousers.

“Fuck.” Jaehyun whispered, as he felt the outline. “You’re hung.”

Doyoung chuckled to himself, as he searched under the pillows, finally finding a glass bottle. It was nearly empty.

He gave Jaehyun a pointed look.

“I have needs.”

“Do you have more?”

“In the bedside table.”

With a sigh, he got up to fetch it. His dick complained over the lack of Jaehyun’s hand on it.

The stack of oils in the drawer was a bit questionable, but it was very helpful right now, he didn’t have to leave to get more. There was no way he’d be able to stretch anyone on three drops of oil.

When he returned to the bed, Jaehyun had started to lazily jack himself off.

Doyoung tossed the oils aside for later, and grabbed his wrist, pinning it to the mattress next to his head.

“You’re much too selfish, Jaehyun.”

The other shuddered under him. Doyoung never used his given name, it was unprofessional to the maximum. But right now, he was the one leading, so he wouldn’t give Jaehyun the respect he didn’t deserve.

“I’m sorry.”

“I hope you are. No touching yourself unless I allow it, got that?”

“Y-yes.” Jaehyun nodded, his eyes glassy and blown.

Doyoung pushed his legs open, and kneeled between them, and Jaehyun easily let him, not putting up any fight. Doyoung ran his hands up his thighs, feeling the hard muscle under them.

“You’re always the one giving?” Doyoung asked, while slowly working his way up Jaehyun’s legs, until he was massaging right next to his dick, making it jerk adorably from touch being so close, but denied.

“Yeah.”

“You’ve fingered yourself before, haven’t you?”

“I… I tried, but… it kinda hurt.” Jaehyun softly admitted.

“Okay.” Doyoung unbuttoned his jacket and threw it off the bed, then rolled his sleeves up.

“Will it hurt a lot? I really want you to fuck me, but I’m a bit scared.”

Doyoung generously coated his fingers with oil, then looked up at Jaehyun, who was busy biting his lower lip.

“It only hurts when you don’t do what I tell you to.” Doyoung answered.

“Okay. Fuck, I want you so badly, Doie!” Jaehyun whined.

“Believe me, I want you, too.” Doyoung muttered. He pushed Jaehyun’s legs open further. His hole was cute, a bit darker, but not much. Doyoung ran two fingers over it and started massaging the muscle. It was hard and tight, but that was to be expected.

“Try and relax your legs.” Doyoung instructed, and kept massaging the muscle. He wandered up a bit and teased over Jaehyun’s balls, which immediately made him moan. He moaned a lot. Doyoung loved it, loved hearing him so clearly. It would soon be helpful, too, as an indicator.

When the muscle softened, Doyoung let one of his fingers slip and push in. Jaehyun immediately gasped and clenched, and Doyoung stopped, keeping the penetration tiny and harmless. He rubbed his other hand over his thigh and up, until he was stroking it over Jaehyun’s dick.

“Relax.” He whispered and Jaehyun did, until he could push the finger in deeper without much resistance. The slide was easy and smooth due to the oil.

“Doie, it feels weird. Can’t I fuck you in turn?” Jaehyun asked, his voice whiny.

“What makes you think I’m the one who has to put up with this, if you don’t want to, hm?”

“But…”

“No buts. Someone who can’t even finger themselves won’t get near my ass.”

Doyoung crooked his finger and pushed it into the soft walls, as he pulled back out.

“I… I…” Jaehyun’s thighs started to close, and Doyoung pushed them back open “It feels so weird.”

“But it doesn’t hurt, right?”

“No, but it’s strange.”

“You’re very whiney, did you know that?” Doyoung asked. It was cute, because he was sure Jaehyun would eventually enjoy this, despite his complaints now. Of course, it was weird when you first tried it!

When he pushed back inside, Doyoung used two fingers this time.

“You’re mean, I’m not whiney, I’m just saying.” Jaehyun complained. He tried to sneak down a hand to touch himself, but Doyoung slapped it and he stopped.

“You’re spoilt.”

“I’m not! I don’t like two fingers, one was better.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, but it’s thick and weird.”

“Do you want me to fuck you? Because my dick is much thicker than two fingers.”

Jaehyun swallowed and stared at the ceiling.

“I want you to fuck me, but I just want th-Ah. Doie, fuck, ah, fuck, oh my god!”

Doyoung carefully ghosted his fingers over the spot again, watching Jaehyun’s dick jerk on his tummy, and his thighs close around Doyoung’s hips.

Jaehyun had grabbed the sheets and pulled on them, as he kept moaning and spazzing from Doyoung rubbing his prostate.

“See? Not so bad, right?”

“Doie, fuck, of my god, what, this, ah.” Precum started leaking from his dick, and Doyoung felt himself grow impatient. He hadn’t expected Jaehyun to react this beautifully. Now, he couldn’t wait to see what he’d do with his cock in his ass. Just the thought made his dick throb.

Doyoung pushed in a third finger and Jaehyun calmed down when he lessened the pressure on his good spot. He didn’t want him to come too early, after all.

“What was that?”

“You’re telling me you fuck all these poor boys and don’t even know what your prostate can do for you?” Doyoung chided. He crooked his fingers and pressed right into it, and Jaehyun’s answer died on his tongue, his back arched off the bed and his legs pressed into Doyoung’s hips from trying to close them. “That’s why you’re the one bottoming for the night. And once you know how to actually make your partner feel good, you can fuck me.”

“Oh my god, please, please, I need you.” Jaehyun stuttered. His face was already looking blissed out, and Doyoung tried to commit it to memory.

He twisted his fingers, scissored them apart a bit, to test, but Jaehyun was relaxed and lose.

Doyoung pulled them out and wiped them on the sheets, so he could open his trousers. Jaehyun stared down at him, his eyelids heavy, which gave him this fucked-out look that looked absolutely stunning on him.

Doyoung poured new oil on his hand, and wrapped it around his dick, giving it a few tugs to coat it and take the edge off.

“Fuck, it’s so big.” Jaehyun whispered and Doyoung had to press on the base to calm himself. But the low tone and words were doing things to him…

“Get on all fours.” Doyoung gritted out, and Jaehyun slowly sat up and turned, doing as asked. His ass looked round and perky, and Doyoung didn’t hesitate to put both his hands on it and massage the cheeks, before pulling them apart to reveal Jaehyun’s shiny hole, bigger now, that he was stretched.

“Doie, please.” Jaehyun groaned and pushed his ass back.

The last of his self-control snapped, and Doyoung crawled close enough and lined himself up.

“Say if it hurts.”

“Fuck me, please, please, please, ple-ahhh.”

Doyoung breached the tight muscle and slowly pushed inside, until Jaehyun had clenched down so hard he had to stop.

“Relax, baby.”

“I-I-“ Jaehyun hick-upped, but he did as told and Doyoung managed to slide in further. “It hurts.”

Doyoung stopped and reached around Jaehyun, finding his dick still hard between his legs. He started thrusting his hand up and down the length, using the oil on it to make it pleasant.

“You have to relax, Jaehyun.”

“I’m trying.”

“Relax your legs, I’ll hold you up, try and let it all go.”

Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun’s hip, using it to ground himself and keep from forcing he rest of his dick into the wet warmth inviting him.

Jaehyun finally really let go and relaxed, now only held up by Doyoung’s grab. He kept jacking him off, as he pushed in deeper.

“Oh my god.” Jaehyun gasped, when Doyoung finally bottomed out.

“You’re doing well, keep it relaxed. I’ve got you.” Doyoung assured him, and Jaehyun nodded weakly.

He gave him a little to adjust, until he started rolling his hips. Doyoung pulled out ever so slightly, and pushed back in slowly. After a few times, Jaehyun started to push back in the same rhythm Doyoung pushed in, and he made the moves bigger and bigger. Jaehyun started to moan so prettily, it spurred Doyoung on to do better.

“Okay?”

“Fuck, y-yeah.”

“Does it still hurt?”

“No. No, just g-good!”

Doyoung felt satisfied, but he knew he had to do more to get either of them off. So, he pulled out. Jaehyun gasped and pushed his ass back, seeking the feeling. Doyoung watched how his hole clenched and licked his lips.

“Why did you stop?”

“I want this differently. Turn on your back, I can jack you off easier when you’re turned around.” Doyoung gave Jaehyun’s ass a small slap, and he moaned. That was a surprise. Maybe something to inspect further at a later point.

Jaehyun threw himself around, spreading his legs without a single word from Doyoung.

He pulled him up by hooking his arms under Jaehyun’s legs, and pushed his cock back into his ass.

Jaehyun easily opened this time, and Doyoung got to see how he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned lowly.

He adjusted them, until he had a good angle to work with. He slowly picked up the pace, from slow hip-rolls to bigger thrusts, faster and faster.

“Oh fuck.” Jaehyun had grabbed the sheets again, where he was holding on for dear life, as Doyoung fucked into him, and pumped up and down his length in time. He tried to bring up his hips a bit, until Jaehyun screamed when he pushed inside.

“There!”

“Good?”

“Fuck, Doie, so good, so good, I’ll come!” Jaehyun started to clench down on Doyoung’s dick rhythmically, making it even tighter. Doyoung knew he wouldn’t last, not with Jaehyun looking and sounding like that, and feeling so amazing around his cock.

“Don’t hold back.”

Jaehyun’s legs closed around his hips, and he pushed up into his hand with small cries, until he came all over his stomach in thick white ropes.

Doyoung watched in amazement, and felt himself lose control of his rhythm, as he started to just mindlessly fuck into the slick warmth, chasing his own orgasm.

Jaehyun started trembling under him, his dick starting to soften, and he was clearly oversensitive, but Doyoung was so close, so close…

“Doie.” Jaehyun whined and clenched down hard. With a groan, Doyoung came, his hips stuttering against Jaehyun’s ass, as he rode out his high.

Jaehyun’s face was flushed and his eyes still glassy, when Doyoung finally pulled out. He pushed Jaehyun’s hair from his sweaty forehead and leaned down to kiss him, and Jaehyun was still as over-eager to return it, as before.

“Liked that?” Doyoung teased, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Jaehyun breathily answered. “Please, don’t let me run after you anymore, I… I only want you, Doie.”

Doyoung couldn’t help the silly smile spreading on his face, as he nodded in return.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
